


The Sacrifices We Make

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Kakashi is broken. Minato and Kushina try to hold the pieces together.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	The Sacrifices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys  
> I am... apparently sad today? Have one of my sad head canons wrapped up in a comfort.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Canon-compliant for Rin’s suicide and Kakashi’s subsequent PTSD flashbacks. We all know that’s what they were.

Friend-Killer Kakashi, they call him.

He knows. He hears them.

It’s hard, some days, but it’s worth it.

Kakashi stands at the memorial stone, tracing his fingers over the carved letters.  _ Uchiha Obito. Nohara Rin. _

Her name is on the stone, and that’s what matters. He killed her, it’s true. He can still see the blood on his hand some days.

She committed suicide on his raikiri, but he will never share that detail with the village. He already has one precious person that isn’t on the memorial stone. He couldn’t handle a second one.

His chest aches, and Obito’s eye is crying, but he stands there still, as the sun falls in the sky and the moon slowly rises.

A flicker of chakra at his back is all the warning he gets before strong arms wrap around him, pulling him back against a broad chest. He exhales on a sob, and turns in the embrace, pressing his face into a soft blue shirt. He doesn’t realize how cold he is until he feels the warmth there.

Long fingers card through his hair, a gesture of comfort that just has his tears coming faster. “Kakashi,” Minato sighs, holding him tighter, “you’ve been here since dawn. Come home.”

Kakashi shakes his head. “I  _ can’t, _ Sensei,” he warbles, hating the way his voice breaks.

Minato just hushes him softly. “It isn’t your fault, Kakashi. You can’t keep hurting yourself for her. She wouldn’t want it.”

He says it so often that Kakashi could almost believe him if it weren’t for the memory of blood he sees every time he looks at his right hand. He doesn’t respond, other than to just sob harder.

Minato holds him, and the moon rises higher in the sky as his tears eventually run dry and his sobs make him weak with exhaustion. When he can finally speak again, Kakashi relents, “Can you take me home?”

The blonde drops a kiss onto his head and lifts him easily, and a moment later they’re across town in the Hokage residence. He continues to carry Kakashi, though, past his room and into the one that Minato and Kushina share.

When they enter, the redhead gives them a sleepy smile. Minato sits him down on the edge of the bed, and Kakashi doesn’t have the energy to question it as his shoes and weapons and flak jacket are removed, everything but his shirt and boxers.

Kushina hums a soft tune as she takes his hand and pulls him back into bed, into the middle where it’s still warm. Kakashi goes willingly, curling into the space between his sensei and the closest thing he’s ever had to a mother. His head rests on her shoulder, and her arms wrap around his waist. Minato is at his back, with his arms wrapped around them both and all of their legs tangled together.

It’s safe, and warm, and Kushina keeps humming as she rubs his back and Minato pets his hair.

He’s _Friend-Killer Kakashi,_ the ANBU Hound, to the outside world. 

The only two people who know the truth are here with him. He’s Kakashi, sad and broken, and they still hold him, just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I knows it’s short, but I hope you liked it anyway! Let me know!


End file.
